The invention relates to an extrusion press for manufacturing sections from metal billets, in particular light metal billets which are introduced into a container and pushed through a shape-giving die by means of an extrusion stem. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such sections.
The hot forming of a so-called billet, heated to the extrusion temperature, to produce extruded sections is usually such that the metal billet is enclosed in a container and pushed by the stem of a hydraulic press through a stationary shape-giving die.
With the so-called indirect method of extrusion a billet is loaded into the container, compressed there, and then the die pushed into the stationary container.
The die rests on a long extrusion stem which must be hollow as the resultant extrusion has to pass through it.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to develop an extrusion press and method of the kind mentioned at the start, which, in particular with alloys which are hard to extrude, make it possible to manufacture superior products at comparatively less expense and which, above all, are intended to improve the production of extruded, seamless hollow sections.